BB-8
BB-8 era un droide astromecánico de la serie BB La mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba formado por una esfera metálica que le permitía rodar para desplazarse, en su mayoría era de color blanco con algunos tonos naranja, tenía una cabeza en forma de domo parecida al de un droide astromecánico serie R2, en donde tenía un fotorreceptor negro. . El droide perteneció al piloto Poe Dameron de la Resistencia Biografía Misión a Jakku Aproximadamente treinta años después de la Batalla de Endor, BB-8 fue con su amo a Tuanul en Jakku para reunirse con Lor San Tekka. Mientras Dameron hablaba con Tekka en su choza, BB-8 esperó afuera y vio cuatro transportes de asalto de la Primera Orden. Luego alertó a su amo del ataque de la Orden, por lo que Tekka le entregó a Dameron una unidad de memoria que contenía un mapa a la ubicación del Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker. BB-8 y Dameron huyeron a su caza estelar T-70, pero antes de que pudieran escapar, los stormtroopers desactivaron sus motores. Incapaz de escapar, Dameron le dio a BB-8 el mapa y una orden de llegar lo más lejos posible, lo que BB-8 hizo. Encuentro con Rey También se hizo gran amigo de Rey, una chatarrera de Jakku con la que vivió múltiples aventuras. Batalla de la Base Starkiller BB-8 era capaz de encajar en el zócalo droide de un caza estelar Ala-X T-70. Estuvo en el Ala-X T-70 durante la destrucción de la Base Starkiller. Personalidad y rasgos BB-8 tenía un protocolo de autoconservación lo que lo hacía asustadizo. Su personalidad era un tanto impredecible, BB-8 era a veces infantil, a veces precoz. Sus experiencias le hicieron formar un fuerte subprograma de lealtad. Esta lealtad era para su maestro y amigo Poe Dameron Entre bastidores BB-8 fue revelado por primera vez en el primer teaser de [[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] el 28 de noviembre de 2014. Apariciones *''Poe y la Nave Perdida'' *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb'' * *''Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 5: Lockdown, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 12: The Gathering Storm, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Part VI'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 16: Legend Lost, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 1'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 2'' *''Poe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 21: Legend Found, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 22: Legend Found, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 23: Legend Found, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 24: Legend Found, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 25: Legend Found, Part VI'' *''Join the Resistance'' *''Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''Lightsaber Rescue'' *''Rolling with BB-8!'' *''The Force Awakens'' Golden Book *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Rey to the Rescue!'' *''Finn & the First Order'' *''Rey Meets BB-8'' *''Finn and Poe Team Up!'' *''Finn & Rey Escape!'' *''Han y Chewie Han Vuelto'' *''Chaos at the Castle'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part I'' *''The Force Awakens, Part II'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' *''BB-8 on the Run'' * * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rey'' * * *''A Call for Heroes'' *''Manual de Supervivencia de Rey'' *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''The Adventures of BB-8'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Los Últimos Jedi: La Aventura de Finn y Rose'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 5'' * *''Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 29: The Awakening, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 30: The Awakening, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 31: The Awakening, Part VI'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]]}} Apariciones no canónicas * * * * * * * * *''Jakku Spy'' *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''Star Wars: Puzzle Droids'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' Fuentes * * * * *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' * * * *''Star Wars: Droid Factory'' * *''El Arte de Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: New Adventures'' * * * * *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada'' * *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Look and Find'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Heroes of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: What is a Droid?'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: El Gran Libro de la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Droidography'' *''Star Wars Resistance: Meet the Pilots'' * ; imagen #2 * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * *BB-8 droid from The Force Awakens rolls out on stage at Star Wars Celebration Anaheim Categoría:Droides astromecánicos serie BB Categoría:Personal del Escuadrón Negro (Resistencia) Categoría:Programación masculina Categoría:Personal del Escuadrón Estoque